space_engine_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mugmen
The Mugmen are two versions of the character Mugman, from the video game ''Cuphead ''by MDHR Studio. Cuphead and its characters are not affiliated with Paradigm and Space Engine (the comic) in any way. For more information on them, go to the Cuphead Wiki. Biography Both Mugmen lived in separate timelines of the game Cuphead, and at one point they both got teleported to the Folder, along with two Cupheads from the same timelines. They lived in the Folder for a few years, becoming friends with its inhabitants. When the Folder collapsed, Mugman 1 tried to hop in the rift that led to the VVVVVV Dimension with his brother, Cuphead 1, but was knocked out of the way and eaten by the beast. Mugman 2 tried to hop into the same rift with his brother, Cuphead 2, but was knocked out of the way and sent to the Void instead. In the Void, Cuphead 2 and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else went to Delaro City to set up camp. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight slept at the swamps and were looking around for things to hold water in. Then Steve and Blockman came over, right before the Factory exploded. They had only moments to make a decision, and all jumped off a cliff in a waterfall right before the blast wave roared over them. They floated down slowly with the low gravity in the Void, and eventually landed on the ruins of the Sphere, along with a bit of water from the waterfall. There Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman headed to the west while Steve, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went east. Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman came across a radio antenna with solar panels and a battery station, and hid inside it from the radioactive fallout that was snowing down. There they slept, woke up, took some batteries and found an entrance into the interior of the Sphere, and explored around, eventually finding more supplies and food and water. They eventually found Hollow Knight, Steve, and Papyrus, along with Coin. They headed back to the Bunker on an escape pod, executed The Plan, and entered the game. Mugman 2 entered Session B on the Land of Sepia and Xenon, with Sven as his client and Pyra as his server. He made his way to LOTAH, died from Underling attacks, but was then revived by Alive Dood, god tiered into the prospit Rogue of Hope, and then went off with the others to fight the black queen.